Self-Invitation
by Supreme Distaste
Summary: Something I wrote over the course of a few evenings as I think that Vi is seriously underrated as one of the League's sexiest champions. I also enjoy writing about Piltover and what it would be like so expect more explicit fanfics concerning Piltover and its inhabitants.


Self-Invitation

"Hey Cait, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I'm still sore from yesterday,"

Vi asked, clutching her side as she approached her superior's desk. Caitlyn looked suddenly up from her paperwork to glare at Vi, almost cold hatred in her eyes. The pinkette chuckled and waved the look away.

"Not because of _that_ cupcake," she said, eyes a-gleam, "No, I'm talking about that dickhead Jayce."

Caitlyn laughed. Vi was surprised. Caitlyn never laughed. Vi was suspicious. This must have shown in her eyes because Caitlyn was giving her a look that said, all too clearly, "What? I haven't done anything wrong!"It was cute.

Vi shook her head. 'No, not this again,' she thought.

"I was chasing that shithead Jinx all around the city last night. I lost her over the bridge, and there he was, sitting there in a chair next to a destroyed building," she continued, "Then the retard sent the building down on top of us. I think I broke my hip."

Caitlyn looked sorry for Vi, then she caught herself, clearly reminding herself of the previous nights events.

"Fine." Caitlyn said sharply, "I'll give you tomorrow and Friday off as well, but I expect you to be available for emergencies tomorrow evening."

Cait was being unusually generous. She retained her sharp, bossy tone, but she had a positively darling smile on her face that Vi couldn't help but blush at. She turned to walk out of the door,

"I hope we have a repeat of last night soon," she muttered, a grin curling her mouth. She quickly ducked out of the office door before something heavy was thrown at her.

All the way home, Vi was thinking about her encounter with Jinx, and how she could overpower or outwit her next time. Her mind however was constantly reverting back to the previous night. Vi bit her lip, a twitch down below separated her legs slightly. Vi crossed her legs and closed her eyes, resting her head back on the leather car seat. The car was being driven by a computer system called 'Em.'

Vi realised she couldn't think of anything but the night before, so gave up on everything else. The more she thought, the more she remembered. The more she remembered, the more excitement pooled between her legs. Eventually, she couldn't hold it anymore. She was positively squealing with the effort of keeping her legs crossed.

"Em!" she eventually blurted, shivering, "Em, take me to the nearest sex shop, then the scenic route home."

"Certainly madam" Em responded in her curt voice.

Vi was so glad that the AI couldn't form opinions.

Twenty minutes later, Vi was one hundred and fifty dollars poorer, but even hornier. She wasn't sure why she told Em to take the scenic route home, she wanted to be fucked, or to fuck herself as hard as possible, as soon as possible.

By this time, the dampness in Vi's panties was leaking through onto the trousers that covered her rear. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"Em, don't look," she said.

In a matter of seconds, Vi had ripped off her blue shirt, revealing a lacy black bra and skin-tight blue trousers. She almost tore the trousers off her body, to reveal matching black lace panties, stained white.

She pulled off the soaked panties and unhooked the bra in an instant. Now, she was stark naked, in her car, sopping wet, needing to be filled. Her windows were tinted, so she told Em to take the usual way home, no one would be able to intrude on her privacy.

Vi tentatively touched her womanhood, eyes rolling back in her head at even the slightest contact. She could cum from just one stroke she thought, but that wasn't about to happen. Cupping and roughly handling her right breast, making her nipples positively rock-solid, and plunged into her writhing mass of nerves with three fingers.

The initial contact made Vi almost scream out loud, but it got caught in her throat, sending out only a sex-charged husky growl. She bucked and writhed, riding her fingers as deep as physically possible. She screamed louder than she ever had before. She was teetering over the edge of a cliff, not wanting to fall off, but needing to. She stopped abruptly, her walls expanding feebly. She was breathing heavily, looking down at her fingers and her hymen drenched car seat.

"Madam," Em's voice brought Vi crashing back down to earth. "We have arrived."

"Give me a few more minutes Em," Vi almost pleaded. She reached for a bag on the other seat. From it, she pulled a large, black dildo. She had just inserted it and was already beginning to cum when Em's voice could be heard again.

"Madam I insist," Em said bossily, sounding a lot like Caitlyn. This only made Vi wetter and hornier. "You will have to leave the vehicle now,"

"Fine," Vi said irritably, beginning to open the car door, before she realise she was completely naked and covered in cum.

"Never mind, world's full of perverts anyway," Vi muttered, opening the door. She called to Em, "Send my clothes up in a bit Em would you?"

"Certainly Madam"

Vi grunted and stepped out into the mildly busy street, the slight breeze floating across her breasts and up her vagina. She shivered with pleasure. Just that could make her cum at the moment. There were not many people on the pavement, and Vi's house was five metres away from where the car was parked. She got a disapproving look from a mother with a baby and a few admiring looks from passing by men.

Vi sprinted up to her room and collapsed on the bed, hip sore but determined to finish what she started. She lay on her bed, on her back, with her legs dangling over the front of the bed at the knees. She retrieved the dildo from inside her clit, and proceeded to suck on it and lick it. She sucked at it for around five minutes with her curtains and windows open.

She let down her hair from the elaborately hidden bunch she wore and looked in the mirror by her bed. Her bubble-gum pink hair actually came down to her shapely rear but hadn't told anyone as the shorter hair looked more badass. With it down however, she seemed so much more girly and cute, she had to say.

She lay back down on her sheets, the cold bed tingling her senses. Without ceremony, she grabbed the ten-inch dildo from her bed-side table and thrust it as far as it could go. She screamed out loud and felt an incredibly large amount of cum flow through her, though not released yet. She wasn't done there. She proceeded to piston the dildo in and out as fast as she could until the unsurpassable amount of cum overtook her and she lay down on her bed, panting, listening to the sound of about a gallon of cum hitting the hardwood floor.

Two hours and a trip to the hospital later, Vi had medication for her hip and strict instructions for no strenuous activities. And the colossal mess at the foot of her bed had been cleared up. She spent the rest of the day relaxing and thinking about Caitlyn and their relationship. The previous night had been the best of Vi's life. She had fucked the brains out of her co-worker and long-time crush. It was the most intimate, passionate and somewhat rough sex session of Vi's life. Caitlyn had said she was not into women, but that theory had been disproven.

That night, Vi curled up naked under her sheets, but she was awoken by a blinding light at about eleven o'clock in the morning.

"What the fuck?" Vi spluttered, shielding her eyes from the now fully risen sun. She scrambled out of bed, thinking Em had just fucked up again. That was when she saw Caitlyn.

"Cait?" Vi gasped suddenly, "What's all this about?"

The shorter woman turned around, face-to-face with the shapely breasts of the Piltover Enforcer. Caitlyn looked slightly taken aback, and coughed. Vi looked down, and remembered she was completely naked. She hastily grabbed a blanket from the foot of her bed and used it to cover herself up, though not doing a good job. The majority of her still shiny clit protruded and her right breast was completely free.

Caitlyn didn't comment however. She finally spoke.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the other night Vi," there it was. Right to the point as always, thought Vi.

"That makes two of us," Vi grinned, and Caitlyn smiled nervously, head cocked to one side slightly. She was toying with a curled strand of hair.

Vi brushed the hair out of her eyes while still retaining a grip on the blanket.

Another nervous smile.

"So cute," Vi grunted. Caitlyn turned around again to face the window.

"I wasn't sure about our relationship at first Vi, but I have now realised that I want you more than anything else in the world. That's why I quit my job."

Vi dropped the blanket in shock. Caitlyn turned around once again. She cupped one of Vi's round breasts.

"Wow," Caitlyn said, playing with a nipple until it went hard, "They're even bigger than when your bra is trying to restrain them!" She giggled. Vi had never heard Caitlyn giggle.

Vi opened her mouth to express her shock, but that simply turned into more shock when Caitlyn took off her coat to real a skin-tight, all in one black catsuit that had Vi swooning. She could tell that Caitlyn was horny as fuck, as so was she. She wrapped her arms around Caitlyn and swung her onto the bed. The catsuit had a zip at the front, which had already been unzipped a generous amount, to reveal large, round, bouncy breasts underneath pale pink underwear.

"Too fucking cute," Vi grunted, pulling the Catsuit off of Caitlyn while she lay on her back, giggling. Before long, they were both naked and kissing passionately. Vi's tongue found Caitlyn's and they wound round each other for a full ten minutes.

"Vi, I want to take this further," Caitlyn said, as they finally broke away.

"Way ahead of you," Vi said almost maliciously. She spread Caitlyn's legs and began to work her way down her body. Vi began by nipping playfully at Caitlyn's neck, before fondling soft, pliant breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth and chewed on it. A fetish of Caitlyn's. Before long she was whimpering.

"Now now Cait," Vi said teasingly, "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

Caitlyn had never been so horny in her life. She needed someone, anyone to fuck her brains out. And Vi was just right for the job. Within ten minutes Caitlyn was squealing as Vi added her agile tongue to the gentle stroking of her tight clit.

"And you tell me I have to have more self-control," Vi said through a mouthful of her girlfriends pussy. "Damn Cait, you already came and you still need to be filled."

"I'm just so horny Vi, I can't help myself. Please. Please do it."

Caitlyn received no verbal answer, but instead, she got her wish when Vi went straight in and ploughed four fingers into her tight snatch. This ripped the highest scream possible from Caitlyn's throat and she came immediately, a third warm wave of sticky fluid flooded onto the floor. There was now a very deep puddle at the foot of Vi's bed.

As Caitlyn lay back, panting, her breast rising and falling rapidly, she noticed the dildo on Vi's bedside table. She grabbed at it and said,

"Let's have some fun with this shall we?"

Caitlyn was the most skilled person with a dildo Vi had ever met. She manoeuvred it so that it stroked Vi's every wall and ripped hoarse, husky groans from her throat. Then the speed. Caitlyn suddenly began to dildo Vi so hard and fast, that Vi grabbed Caitlyn around the neck, attempting to kiss every inch of Caitlyn's beautiful face.

Vi balled her hands into fist as she was on the point of orgasm and screamed loudly as she was tossed into a sea of pleasure.

"Now Vi, you said you weren't into that sort of thing!"

Vi leapt out of bed, she was in the middle of riding the dildo in Caitlyn's hands. She had cum twice, but Caitlyn had a remarkable three times.

"Jinx!"

Sure enough, on the windowsill was the Loose cannon herself, scantily clad as usual, though Vi noticed that her tits had grown substantially since a few days ago. Perhaps a breast enhancement operation.

Jinx, noticing where Vi was looking, said "Yes, my friend did them, don't they look nice?"

She waved her chest in Vi's face. "Umm yes, yes they do!" It was Caitlyn who spoke up.

"We were in the middle of something Jinx," Caitlyn continued.

"I noticed," Jinx said maliciously, "I've been sitting here playing with myself for aaaaaaages. I would have thought one of you would have noticed. Jeez, you don't half cum a lot do you?"

Jinx laughed shrilly, looking at the lake of hymen on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jinx, did you just say you were playing with yourself?" Vi asked tentatively.

"Oh yes," she said it calmly, as though it as a normal comment. "You two are both just so sexy, I couldn't help myself." She gestured to a small puddle of her own sexual fluids on the floor.

Vi would usually have been disgusted, but today, she was different.

"Well don't just sit there," Vi said jovially, come over here and join us!"

Jinx looked happier than was physically possible. She quickly stripped off her now tight bra, and literally ripped off her short shorts. She left her purple tights however. Jinx clambered onto the bed between them.

"Lets give her the full makeover, shall we Vi?" Caitlyn said, with a knowing grin.

Chapter 7

"I have an idea!" said Vi brightly, snapping her fingers. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," she added, seeing the scared look on Jinx's face.

You had to hand it to Vi though, Jinx thought. Five minutes later, Jinx was handcuffed and tied to the bed, with her small ass popped up in the air. Vi returned a minute after, sporting a huge, pink strap-on dildo.

Jinx couldn't contain her excitement. It was then she realised that Caitlyn was in the same position as her. Vi suddenly appeared at Jinx's ass. She teased and teased Jinx until she was begging for it. When Vi finally thrust it in, it was a tidal wave of pleasure. She almost came immediately, but held it in. When she said this to Vi, she ignored her and continued to plough Jinx's remarkably tight pussy.

Caitlyn was looking jealously on, so Jinx said, squealing on every thrust of Vi's hips,

"Hey-ughh-why don't you-ughh- give Caitlyn some?Ugghhh- I'm gonna-ughhh- cum soo-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jinx came loudly, her body feeling considerably lighter now.

But Vi hadn't stopped.

"Vi-ughhh-what are you-ughhh-doing?-ughh-I already came!"

This only made Vi plough Jinx as fast as she could. Cum was dripping down Jinx's legs. She buried her face into Vi's bed, almost crying with orgasm and slight fear.

Jinx came for the second time in two minutes. This time Vi let her be and without saying a word, stuck the dildo into Caitlyn's ass.

She screamed at first and Jinx sat up, staring at Vi, but after a few seconds, pain gave way to unsurmountable pleasure. Caitlyn was screaming like never before and Jinx managed to untie herself so that she could begin to finger both Caitlyn and Vi. Caitlyn stuck the black dildo into Jinx's clit and all three of them came at the same time.

"Guys," Vi asked eventually, "do you think that counted as strenuous activity?"

Not much of Jinx was seen by Caitlyn and Vi after that, but the Loose Cannon could always tell when Vi and her cupcake were especially horny.

Fin


End file.
